


那辆红色的普利茅斯

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta
Summary: 他们在床上躺了一夜。





	那辆红色的普利茅斯

-

他们躺在床上打量对方。一切都在发生，一切又都没有发生。

黄昏的时候杰森把四玫瑰*倒在罗伊的身上又全部舔光，再晚些时瓶子里剩下的那些也被他喝了个底朝天。当然，罗伊一滴都没碰，他是知道的。他现在躺在床上，心想如果没有那瓶玩意儿他肯定早从窗户溜出去了。

他为什么要这样做呢？盯着罗伊，好像一切都没发生似的。

他的酒量没有罗伊好，但要做某些特定的事情时醉了是最好的借口。想到自己是醉了能让他好受一些。说不定罗伊也能好受不少，他想。

他的车停在楼下的过道上，一辆红色的普利茅斯，很老的型号，它挡住了车道，另一辆车的喇叭断断续续地响了六分钟，之后一个男人骂骂咧咧地跳下车来，用力碰上车门，给也许是车管所的人打了个电话。但杰森不在乎，他置办这辆车的时候用的是假ID，上头的名字叫阿德里安库珀。他没挪窝，仍然躺在那儿盯着罗伊。他不常喝酒，也很久没见罗伊了。

“你该去看看。”一阵玻璃碎裂的声音后，罗伊对他说，“这里治安很不好。”

他告诉他不打紧。什么地方过了十一点后治安都不好。那辆普利茅斯总抛锚，如果单单是换块车玻璃再把它卖给古董车商，还能小赚一笔。但这些不是他正在想的东西。他盯着罗伊的脸颊，一瓶四玫瑰，天哪。罗伊一定知道他已经疯了。他瞧着罗伊脸颊上的雀斑，它们像浮在牛奶里的燕麦，是焦糖色的。他正在想的东西是，如果他们还在一起的话，他一定会告诉他，他爱他的每一粒雀斑。他知道这是真的。

但他总是不会这么说。他们在一起的时候他也没那么说过。罗伊把那归结为他还年轻，可他并不为这个借口感到轻松——罗伊的温柔使人揪心。他应该告诉他的，如果他现在这么对罗伊说了，罗伊会告诉他他醉了。

如果他没醉就不会在这里了。

自从罗伊搬到曼哈顿之后这间屋子就再也没被打理过了。房租是每个月自动从他们的账户里扣的（谁能想象那里头甚至还有钱呢），倒也没被掐断水电，只是到处充溢着一股发了霉的劣质烟草味儿，使他们发现这一点的瞬间同时抱怨起对方以前抽了太多烟。这一切以一条误发的短信为开端——罗伊本来要把这条短信发给另外一个人，出于某种原因——杰森知道那是因为自己的号码在他的通讯录里的名字仍然是“A”，而用了太久的手机在操作时确实会卡上一阵儿——总之，这条短信被他收到了。事后罗伊跟他解释过原委，而他问他想不想再出来碰个面。

罗伊问他他现在住在哪儿，下个周末方不方便到纽约。他其实在哥谭，却告诉罗伊自己正在那儿。事实上罗伊也知道，因为他挑了个离哥谭最近的安全屋见面。杰森其实不在乎，从哥谭开到纽约的不管哪儿，花的时间都差不多。

他们像任何一对分了手的伴儿一样，总有一个要搬到另一个州去开始新生活。就杰森所知，十个人里有八个要搬去波特兰或亚特兰大。尽管这两个城也许不比别的地方更好，但纽约无疑比哪儿都糟糕。这地儿不适合受了伤的人待着，杰森想。也许这就是为什么罗伊同意了他出来见一面（他们当然知道“见一面”是什么意思），因为他得喘口气。已经过去整整一年了，罗伊还没好全。

罗伊的眼睛映着天花板上的亮光，看起来像黑暗中的一块萤石。而天花板上的亮光来自于楼底下亮着的车大灯，光线挤过窗帘的缝隙投射到他们脑袋顶上，那上头有一块不规则的水渍。杰森背对着窗口，因而能将罗伊的眼睛看得很清楚。楼下，那男人还在走来走去地打电话，鞋底挤压过碎玻璃，声音大得刻意让人听见他。

“你会被吊销驾照的。”罗伊对他说。

“说得好像你不知道我有几张似的。”他回答道。

罗伊的眼睛让他觉得罗伊没变。他们偏好闭口不谈他们之间那些已经变了的事情：他的发型、罗伊的发型、他的制服、罗伊的制服，他换了款须后水，而罗伊新打了个耳洞。他们不会谈这些，罗伊只会告诉他那些最近发生在他和奥利弗奎恩身上的事、柴郡和他的纳瓦霍父亲。这些都是杰森曾经知道的事儿，好像罗伊希望他们的对话内容还能保持原样。避免任何一个人成为新生活中的局外人。新朋友的事儿让彼此难堪。而作为交换，杰森告诉他布鲁斯和迪克最近和他发生的事儿。他们都需要好好喘口气。

罗伊告诉杰森他觉得一切都在变——杰森不知道那意味着是好的还是坏的。他告诉他奥利蓄起的胡子，奥利的妹妹和她给自己取的名字，和他朝他昔日导师挥的那一拳确确实实的让奥利弗的颧骨起了淤青。好像这一秒大家带着笑容哼着美国牧歌，下一秒交响乐团就奏起伴着开火声的女武神的骑行。罗伊更喜欢倾向于形而上一些的东西，比如说七十年代的音乐、弓箭、金色的老西部情怀和古董车那种变不了的事物。变化，杰森知道罗伊受不了这个，不然他也不会试图将杰森作为一个不变的支点在这里狼狈不堪地紧紧抓住，好像在激流中死死抱住一株随时会朽坏的枯木头。他知道他那颗终于被修得有点样子的心又有裂开的迹象了。

他差不多有六张假驾照，其中有两张用的是真名。但现在只剩四张，一张在加州时被吊销了——他们当时还有钱开一辆红色敞篷法拉利，不超速是傻子；另一张留在罗伊的钱夹里，他不知道罗伊把它扔哪儿了。

“你记不记得我们在加州那会儿？”他问罗伊。想问的其实是你记不记得我们在加州那会儿，每周末都去洛杉矶转一圈而的那阵儿？那些晚上我们总要连着喝三四个酒吧，所有那些姑娘都以为我们是一对？沿着星光大道走回去的时候往路灯泡的玻璃罩上扔石子儿？想把它砸破？你的准头总比我好，一砸一个准？你觉得我们现在还会干这种事儿吗？在还亮着的街灯底下跳一整夜的舞？但他没问。

“那段日子很棒，杰。”罗伊说。

你还记得我们跳舞时你哼的曲子吗？就我和你，两个人像傻帽似的在马路上跳舞的时候？他想问他，但出于某种原因，他也没有。

“你可以再回到那边去，你知道，去住上一阵儿，那对你有好处。”杰森躺着，看着他，“曼哈顿每分每秒都在变的更烦躁。”

“回加州没什么意义。”罗伊这么说。他知道罗伊心里想的其实是“如果不是和你一起”，但有很多因素在他开口前就把这句话埋到了个谁都看不到的地方去。

“你还是该下楼看看。”

“让他闹去，我不管。”

他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，像是得了重感冒一样。他第一次对罗伊说我爱你的时候就是那患重感冒的那时，那时，他还记得罗伊把汤碗里的钢匙掉到了地上，后来它被弹到了床底下，谁都再懒得去捡。他们那时没在约会，或者说，他们认为他们没在约会。他们互相睡，但也各自把女孩儿领回同居屋，双方都没什么意见。谁知道他为什么要那么说呢。他也许只是像现在这样非常疲倦和脆弱，毫无防备到管不住自己的脑袋和舌头。但他长进了。

他打赌那时的他不管说什么都不会离开罗伊。

正如罗伊所说的，他当时还年轻。等到足够长的时间过去后他才发现自己会把罗伊害死。但他没发现这不仅仅是他的错也是他们的错——就罗伊这个人，就算不是为了他，该跳的火坑还是照样跳，不过是身边换了批人，救援起来效率高了不止一点——但本质上还是一样的，罗伊是个就算不需要他牺牲也要主动提出牺牲的傻瓜，有时候提都不提一声，在大家焦头烂额想办法和反派谈条件的时候他已经拿起刀往自己脖子上架了。不过干他们这行的，大多数都选择慷慨赴死，罗伊不过是其中最没脑子的那一个。杰森离不离开他现在看起来似乎都没什么两样，但杰森那颗自尊的心从来都不允许他承认他后悔自己做下的决定，更别提虚心接受主动改正了。这些事儿都没那么要死不活的，一句我爱你可以挽回一切。一整瓶四玫瑰都撬不开他的嘴，这个年轻的傻瓜。

现在，两个傻瓜躺在床上，打量对方。

他们头顶的那片光亮开始缓缓流动，照亮的范围慢慢的挪着，你可以看到天花板上更多的水渍。杰森只是觉得胃和喉咙在燃烧，像被人撒了火药似的。那男人终于把车开走了，车胎碾过碎玻璃的声音沉寂后四下里只剩下一片安静的黑暗。杰森住在这儿时把车停在那儿，男人一定是新来的才不知道这件事儿。

但这儿的人一向是来了就走，像动物收容所里的流浪猫狗一样，死了总会有新的填上来。房租便宜，这儿什么人都有，破产的、离婚的、酗酒的、嗑药的——大多数人四样都占。杰森记得最厉害的时候一个月死了两个。当然，新填上的那批多半也撑不过一年，就像他们一样——据房东说五年前这间房子里的丈夫用烟灰缸砸碎了妻子的脑壳，而他自己吊死在风扇上，当腐烂的气味从门缝里溢出来时，他的尸体还吊在那儿缓缓地转动——

罗伊当初听到这回事儿的时候抬了抬眉毛，说了句“酷”，他说他就知道自己挑中的房子不可能那么一般。

杰森一向知道他是他们之间更疯的那一个，他从来都知道。现在杰森躺在床上看着黑暗里的他，就好像他们住在这儿的第一晚一样，说着些从恐怖小说里看来的不经之谈等着那个风扇吊死鬼和他的妻子前来索命。事实上他们不过在这儿待了一个月，那一阵年里他们都满世界地跑，像两头套上马笼头的驯马，嘴里的马嚼子被缰绳往哪儿扯他们就朝哪儿去。现在想起来那一个月的休假长得像一整个世纪。他们曾在这里整日做爱，完事以后像现在这样一言不发地盯着对方，在脑子里一遍又一遍地想着自己一定是疯得厉害。他们在那之后甚至去吃了早餐，下午四点，去楼下的咖啡店里要了两份早餐，然后在早晨八点睡下时互道晚安。杰森把他压在下头，从他那疏于打理的下巴亲吻到落满刺青的喉头，他抓着杰森的手臂，从鼻子里发出一阵轻轻软软的哼声。他们那个“租只蝙蝠”的铃声响了起来。他想坐起来去接，但杰森把他按在那儿，脑袋伏在他的肩窝，鼻尖滑过他的锁骨，告诉他别去，让它响着，不要去，至少不是现在。那时候他们有那么多重要的事情去做，接电话，修头顶上漏水的水管，预约周末的家政服务和洗车，可他们只是陷在一堆枕头和床单里，除了彼此什么都不在乎。那不过就是一年多前的某一天发生的事儿，但仿佛已经过去很久很久了。在那么近的不久之前他们曾经是两个多么疯狂的年轻傻瓜。

这天早些时候他把四玫瑰从纸袋里拿出来放到桌子上时罗伊问他他什么时候开始喝烈酒了。他告诉罗伊他知道毁掉自己的不会是这个，毁掉杰森托德的不会是一瓶酒，一支烟。他知道。而是一些抽象的东西。但酒精足以毁掉罗伊，很多事物都能轻而易举毁掉眼前这个绿色眼睛的小东西，但好在杰森已经不是那些事物之一了。

他问他，他的那位红色头发的新姑娘怎么样了，他抿着一口酒说还成——总会成的。他打听回去关于那位黑发姑娘的消息，罗伊耸了耸肩没有回答。瞧瞧他们。

他们聊到长滩发生的那起悬而未决的凶杀案——死者被倒挂在一棵老松树上，内脏被掏了个干净——和刚接管西海岸的新毒枭，聊到工作时救下的失意的中年人——可怜的家伙上个星期死了老婆。杰森的嘴巴在动，但脑子没在思考，某个时刻他发现自己的手已经在罗伊膝盖上停了很久了。他们没费多少功夫就确认了今晚将会如何结束，他们只是犹豫着要如何开始。

又一片光亮在他们头上从这头滑到另一头——男人又回来了，在黑暗中重重关上后备箱的门。从楼下传来了一阵巨大的金属碰撞的响声，然后更多玻璃裂开了。

“今天我不走。”杰森听了一阵那噪音后，把胳膊垫到罗伊脑袋下，罗伊枕着他，往他那边靠了靠，“明天再说吧。”

“那是辆好车。”罗伊说，“你给它上保险了吗？”

杰森想了一会儿，指尖漫不经心地滑过罗伊的后脑，罗伊新剪的头发已经长长了一点儿，不那么扎人了。他捏捏罗伊的一侧耳垂，那上头是罗伊新打的耳洞。他给它上保险了吗？杰森试图想起来，可他脑子里的驯马甩开了马嚼子挣脱了缰绳开始肆意狂奔。那是辆好车，那辆红色的普利茅斯。他在底特律一家要倒闭的车行里用很合算的价钱把它拿下了，当时他用的驾照上的名字叫阿德里安库珀，罗伊也在那儿，他当时的驾照上的名字是赫克托还是海登来着？走进店堂的时候音响里头放着那年halsey的新专，他们于是即兴跳起刚从视频网站上看来的舞。车行老板说他们说话的方式让他以为他们是一对，但他们不是。事实上，是罗伊决定了要这辆车的，不管是住处还是交通工具都由罗伊拿定主意。罗伊看中这辆车时对他说“这是辆好车”，他也说“这是辆好车”。但他们从来不是一对，今后也不会再是了。他们给它上保险了吗？

那辆红色的普利茅斯在他的海马体上狂飙。他记起来了他们在底特律的时候伙着开这辆车。车载收音机里放着“我刚打电话来说我爱你，我刚打电话来告诉你我有多在乎”。他们合唱得很糟糕，但那天天气很好，这辆好车的红色引擎盖在北边难得的阳光里闪闪发光。他们的心情很好，罗伊终于有机会戴上他的墨镜，而杰森只是喜欢晴天。他们开着车窗，神奇史蒂夫*的歌声随着风淌了出去。罗伊的头发被风吹得向四处张扬，他不住地把眼前的那几缕挽到耳朵后头。他们很年轻也有很多时间。那个晚上他的罗伊拉着他的手大笑着在街灯下跳了一曲又一曲的舞。一些橘红色的棉絮飘在他脑子里头。他们是不是还曾经在它的引擎盖上做过爱来着？

杰森的指节摩挲着罗伊的后脑，听了一会儿那阵剧烈的敲击声。他给它上了保险了吗？

那辆红色的普利茅斯的副驾驶车门不太灵光，每次下车开门时都要卡个几下。有一回杰森轮到坐副驾驶时打不开车门，他骂了几句，罗伊让他再试试，可他已经试了好几次了，还是打不开。罗伊伸长了胳膊替他去开门，胳膊肘贴着他的胸膛，拉了几下，还是打不开。于是罗伊解开了安全带，越过驾驶座弓着身子伏在杰森身上，铁了心要和车门一决高下。他没保持好平衡，半个身歪斜在杰森身上，杰森的脸贴着他的头发，他那头散发着橙子洗发水味儿的红色长发。杰森的手臂环上他的腰，趁机挠了挠他的痒。罗伊笑着捶打了几下他的肋骨。所有人看见了都要说他们是一对。但他们从来都不是一对，今后也不会再是了。

他为什么要离开他来着？杰森记不清楚。他醉了吗？一切都在发生，一切又都没有发生。他只是看着他，他曾经爱过他的雀斑和长发。

杰森的脑袋昏昏沉沉，而他的喉咙和胃在燃烧。什么东西毁掉了他？一声格外响的爆裂声传来，一棍子干脆利落的砸向车灯，玻璃哗啦啦的碎了一地。那曾是他们的车，他们的夜晚，他们的回忆。他们曾经坐在那里头，一起对付那扇根本打不开的车门。

“婊子养的。”杰森突然坐了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 四玫瑰：一种烈性威士忌  
> 神奇史蒂夫：指Stevie Wonder，前头提到的那首歌是他的I just called you to say I love you  
> 2015年Halsey的的新砖中我偏爱Roman holiday，也是一首很适合当时的他们的歌曲，大家可以试着去听一下然后体会一下这个时过境迁的感觉（
> 
> 都不好意思说这是看了一阵子雷蒙德卡佛之后写出来的东西


End file.
